1. Field
The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of line drivers for driving signals over a transmission line, and, more particularly, to a line driver with an integrated termination.
2. Background Information
On a private communications line, a line driver is a device that increases the possible transmission distance between stations. Typically, an end of the transmission line has a line driver.
Some line drivers draw a large static current and thus may not be suitable for low-power applications.
A need therefore exists for a driver for a transmitter that provides low current drain.